Tales of a Prankster
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Snippets from Kisshu's childhood, thought up by me. Please read, it's going to be funny!
1. Painting

**Tales of a Prankster**

_**Set before the series.**_

Seven-year-old Ikisatashi Kisshu was well-known as a prankster throughout his school. By the time he was in first grade, he had nearly destroyed the school at least once, and all the teachers thought he was a menace.

His first prank ever was in kindergarten, and some of the teachers were actually pretty amazed that a five-year-old had done this.

The kindergarten teacher had come in one morning to find that the whole classroom, from the ceiling to the floors and everything in between, had been painted black. The children's desks were painted black as well, but her desk had been painted dark green for some reason. Looking at the top of her desk, the teacher saw that there was a rather well-drawn picture of her with horns and a pitchfork, prodding a boy who looked a bit like her newest student, Kisshu, off a cliff. Under the cliff was a depiction of Hell.

The teacher teleported to the principal's office, and as the principal looked up, she said, "Did you see my classroom this morning?"

"No, why?" the principal asked.

"Someone painted everything except my desk black," the kindergarten teacher said. "And my desk is painted dark green with a picture on the top of me as a demon pushing a kid into Hell. Any ideas on who did this?"

"The only one I could think of would be Ikisatashi Kisshu; he said he forgot something in your room, and I said he could go get it," the principal said. "But how would he be able to paint everything black? A five-year-old wouldn't be able to fly or teleport yet."

"I can't imagine why one of the older children would do that, though," the kindergarten teacher commented. "Should we talk with Kisshu?"

"I suppose," the principal said. "Go find him."

The kindergarten teacher teleported back to her classroom, and found a few students in there, whispering. She went over to them, and asked, "Have any of you seen Kisshu today?"

From behind her, Kisshu said, "I'm here, Sensei. What happened to your classroom?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the teacher said. "YOU wouldn't happen to know why the entire classroom is black, would you?"

Kisshu suddenly looked cornered, and the teacher said, "Thought so. Come on, we're going to go chat with the principal." She grabbed Kisshu's hand and dragged him off.

The principal looked up as they came in, and asked, "What did you find out?"

"Kisshu has major explaining to do," the kindergarten teacher said.

"Yuka-sensei said she'd feed me to the piranhas the next time I pulled Kasumi's hair, so I decided to prank her before I got fed to the piranhas," Kisshu said. "What ARE piranhas, anyways?"

"They're a type of fish," the principal sighed. "And to my knowledge, they only live on Earth, so you didn't really need to worry."

"I wasn't worried," Kisshu said. "I could outrun piranhas any day, but I thought I'd practice my drawing before art class. This was the perfect opportunity. You should be happy; I'll get GREAT grades in art class!"

"But why did you paint everything black, of all colors?" Yuka asked.

"It's the color of your heart if you feed your students to fish for bad behavior," Kisshu said cheekily.

"And how did you get it on the ceiling?" the principal asked wearily.

"I'll show you!" Kisshu said, and grabbed a pen off the principal's desk. Then to the women's shock, he floated up to the ceiling and started drawing a fish with fangs. When he was done, he floated back down and said, "See?"

"You can FLY?" Yuka asked.

"You can't?" Kisshu asked, snickering.

"You're only five!" Yuka said.

"Your point being…." Kisshu said.

"I don't think I've ever seen a five-year-old fly," the principal said.

"Well, now you have," Kisshu said. "Can I go home now?"

"We'll call your parents," the principal said. She concentrated briefly, and said, "Anzu is on her way."

Sure enough, a woman with Kisshu's green hair and blue eyes teleported in, looking puzzled. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"Your son decided to redecorate his classroom," the principal said dryly.

"How bad is it?" Anzu asked nervously.

"BAD," Yuka said. "Come with me."

Anzu, Kisshu, and the principal followed her to the kindergarten classroom, and Anzu and the principal's jaws dropped. "Kisshu, how did you get paint on the ceiling?" Anzu asked incredulously. "And why did you do this in the first place?"

"I flew up to the ceiling and painted it, and I did it because Yuka-sensei wants to feed me to the piranhas," Kisshu said. "So I decided to prank her before she fed me to a bunch of fish. You and Dad would come get me if I couldn't get away from the fish, right?"

"Of course, but why was Yuka threatening to feed you to piranhas?" Anzu asked, confused.

"I was pulling Kasumi's hair," Kisshu said. "She was telling that jerk Kino that I suck my thumb, so I decided she would never have another peaceful day."

Anzu groaned. Looking at the principal, she asked, "I suppose you're going to think of some punishment for Kisshu?"

"He has to repaint the whole classroom pink," Yuka said.

"I despise pink," Kisshu grumbled.

"Yuka, why don't we have him paint it yellow?" the principal asked. "The boys won't like a pink classroom."

"Oh, fine," Yuka said.

"I LIKE black," Kisshu said sulkily.

"Well, the rest of us won't be able to see very well in the dark, so you have to paint it yellow," the principal said sternly. "Let's go find some yellow paint, and you can repaint your classroom while I speak with your mother."

Kisshu sighed and followed the adults to the art room.

**This will be a very short story, with very short chapters. Each chapter will be a different prank from Kisshu's childhood, and I promise to work on other stories at the same time. Review plz!**


	2. Red Food Coloring

**Red Food Coloring**

Kisshu was in his second week of first grade, and he was bored out of his mind. The teacher was the most boring guy he'd ever met.

As Kisshu half-listened to the teacher drone on about something-or-other, a plan started to form in his mind. He smirked; this would be the perfect prank.

By the next day, he had everything he needed for the prank. He left home early, and got to class before anyone else. The teacher wasn't in there- but his water bottle was. Kisshu had noticed early on that the teacher always had a water bottle with him.

Smirking, Kisshu poured a bottle of red food coloring into the bottle, shook it up, and snuck out.

He came back a minute before class started, and found the other students there already. He took a seat as the teacher came in, and went to the front of the room. He took one look at his water bottle- and screamed.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" a girl in the front asked, sounding worried.

"My water bottle has BLOOD in it!" the teacher screamed- then fainted. Kisshu snickered quietly, but no one noticed; they were too busy panicking over the unconscious teacher- and his 'bloody' water bottle.

"What should we do?" one boy asked.

"We could tell the nurse," a girl suggested.

"Shouldn't we find out who put blood in Sensei's water bottle?" another girl asked.

"I bet it was Kisshu," a boy named Kino said.

"But he was late to class," one of the girls said. "And where would he get blood?"

"How should I know?" Kino asked, sounding defensive.

The other students noticed the defensive tone, and one of the boys said, "I bet YOU did it, Kino. You were here before all the rest of us, you always try to make Kisshu look bad, and you hate the teacher. And your mom's on the hospital staff; you could have gotten blood easily, considering how sneaky you can be."

The other students started talking amongst themselves, until the principal came in and said, "What happened? Someone said they heard screaming."

"KINO DID IT!" all the students, including Kisshu, shouted.

"Kino did what, exactly?" the principal asked.

"He put blood in Sensei's water bottle, and Sensei is unconscious!" one of the girls said. "And then he tried to pin it on Kisshu!"

The principal sighed. "Kino, why would you do that?" she asked wearily.

"I DIDN'T!" Kino shouted. "They all think it was me because I hate Kisshu!"

"But Kisshu came in late, so it couldn't have been him," one of the boys said.

The principal looked at Kisshu, who said, "I didn't notice until Sensei started screaming about blood. It was amusing, but I didn't put blood in Sensei's water bottle. Besides, where would I get blood? I'm not injured."

The principal groaned and said, "Kino, you're coming with me."

"I TOLD you, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Kino yelled.

"You can tell that to Higashi-san, he came to inspect the school, and I know his talent is heightened perception," the principal said.

"Dad's here?" Kisshu asked. "Can I come?"

"Oh, very well," the principal said. "The rest of you try to wake up Hatori."

"Okay!" the rest of the class chorused. The principal led Kisshu and Kino back to the office, where Kisshu's dad was waiting. Ikisatashi Higashi was on the Council, and apparently it was his turn to inspect the school. He came over when the boys and the principal came in, and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Kino here apparently put blood in the teacher's water bottle and tried to pin it on Kisshu," the principal sighed. "He claims he didn't do it, so I thought I'd bring them to you, since Kisshu wanted to see you anyways."

Higashi sighed, and asked, "Kino, did you put blood in your teacher's water bottle?"

"NO!" Kino shouted.

Higashi looked at him closely, then sighed and said, "He's not lying. Kisshu?"

"I didn't put blood in Sensei's water bottle either," Kisshu said.

Higashi looked at the principal and said, "Can you show me the water bottle? I just want to see if it's really blood, because one of them could have put something red into the water."

The principal looked at the boys, and Kisshu said, "OKAY! FINE! I poured a bottle of red food coloring in the water because the teacher's so boring he could put a Chimera Anima to sleep just by talking to it!"

"But then why were you late to class?" the principal asked.

"I snuck out and came in late because I knew it would take suspicion off of me," Kisshu said.

"That was very well thought out- but you're still grounded," Higashi said.

"Aww…." Kisshu moaned.

The principal sighed and said, "I'll take the boys back to class."

"Alright," Higashi said. "Kisshu, come give me a hug, and let your mother know I'll be home for dinner, just not when you're done with school."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. He hugged his father, and then went off with Kino and the principal.

**Chapter two, folks. If you've got requests for a prank, I'll consider it, but I do have a few more ideas planned out. Review plz!**


	3. Show-and-Tell

**Show-and-Tell**

It was going to be Show-and-Tell day in Kisshu's class soon, and Kisshu was plotting. Finally he got the perfect plan: booby-trap the entire classroom. He was lucky they had assigned seats; he could put a whoopee cushion on Kino's seat.

The night before Show-and-Tell day, Kisshu finally got all the things he needed. He stuffed his tools into his backpack, and set his alarm.

Getting up the next morning well before anyone else, he left his parents a note and went to school. No one was there yet, so he went straight to his classroom, and got to work.

An hour later, he was done, and he quickly rigged up some hidden cameras, then snuck out the window. Looking around, he sat down to finish up his math homework before class.

When it was done, he heard the school doors open, but not much talk. Figuring it was the teachers, he peeked in the window. Sure enough, his teacher came in- and shrieked as a bucket of ice water fell on her head. Then she tripped over the trip wire he had set up, and fell into his next trap- a pan of mud.

Kisshu snickered as he heard running footsteps, and the principal came in. "What happened?" she asked the teacher.

"Someone booby-trapped the classroom," the teacher said gloomily.

The principal carefully stepped in- and got hit in the face with another pan of mud. Outside, Kisshu couldn't contain his laughter, and had to teleport before he got caught. He teleported to the front of the school, and found a few other kids waiting around. He went up to one of the girls, and asked, "What's going on?"

"The school's still locked up for some reason," the girl said. "And someone heard screaming."

"Maybe they found out the school is haunted, and we don't need to go to class here anymore," Kisshu suggested.

"That would be kind of cool," one of the boys said.

Suddenly the front doors opened, and the principal and Kisshu's teacher came out, still a bit muddy, and one of the kindergarteners yelled, "Mud monsters! RUN!"

The kids all ran for it, including Kisshu. "GET BACK HERE!" the principal yelled.

Kisshu was the only one who went back, and the others watched as he went up to his teacher and the principal, and asked, "What do mud monsters eat?"

"People named Kisshu," the principal growled, and dragged Kisshu off by the collar.

The other kids watched in terror as Kisshu got dragged off, and then one of the girls said, "We have to save Kisshu!"

"What happened to him?" a voice from behind them asked. The little kids turned and saw Kisshu's cousin Pai.

"Two mud monsters grabbed him and dragged him into the haunted school!" a little girl wailed.

Pai sighed and said, "I'll go find his parents…." Then he ran off.

_**At Kisshu's house: **_Kisshu's mom Anzu was in the kitchen when she heard banging and Pai's voice shouting, "Aunt Anzu! Kisshu's in trouble!"

Anzu went to the door, and opened it, then asked, "Kisshu's in danger, or the teachers caught him doing something he shouldn't again?"

"The girls said he got dragged off by two mud monsters!" Pai said.

"'Mud monsters'?" Anzu asked. Pai nodded, and Anzu sighed, then teleported Pai back to school to find out what was going on.

They found the other kids huddled in groups, and some of the girls were screaming at one of the boys. Anzu sighed and went over, then asked, "What happened now?"

"Kino said Kisshu deserves to be eaten by mud monsters!" one of the girls cried. "Kino's EVIL!"

"Kino, after I figure out what the others mean by 'mud monsters', I will be having a chat with your parents again," Anzu said sternly. Kino glowered at her as she went into the school.

Anzu went to the principal's office, and found Kisshu in there with the principal and his teacher- both of whom were covered in mud. Going into the room, Anzu sighed and asked, "What happened this time?"

"Kisshu here decided for show-and-tell, he'd booby trap my classroom," the teacher said. "And there was sufficient amounts of mud to get both the principal and myself dirty, but we're not exactly sure why the students thought we were mud monsters."

"I suggested the reason the school was still locked was that it was haunted, because someone heard screaming," Kisshu said. "The kindergarteners believe everything us older kids say; it wasn't hard."

"But why did you booby trap the classroom if it was only for the teachers?" Anzu asked, confused.

"So I could get totally embarrassing photos of Haru-Sensei, and use them for show-and-tell," Kisshu said happily. "I rigged up four hidden cameras that I found in the art room. Getting her was just a bonus." He pointed to the principal.

"I have a NAME, you know," the principal said grouchily as Anzu facepalmed.

Kisshu thought, then said, "Oh yeah. Sorry, Dinosaur Lady."

"KISSHU!" Anzu shrieked, horrified.

"That's what the older kids call her; I didn't make it up," Kisshu said innocently. "Besides, she's like four hundred years old."

"Kisshu, that's another two weeks of being grounded," Anzu said sternly.

"Aww…." Kisshu moaned. "What ELSE are you going to do to me?"

Anzu looked at the principal, who sighed and said, "We'll talk it over; take Kisshu home please."

"Alright," Anzu said. She took Kisshu's hand and teleported home.

**Okay, I don't normally say this, but considering I have 185 views and only six reviews, I'm going to say that if I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to take that as a request not to continue this story- and that goes for my other stories too. Seriously, I write all these stories for you to enjoy, and I get hardly any feedback. Reviews are love, people!**


	4. The Perverted Teacher

**The Perverted Teacher**

Kisshu had noticed the second grade teacher was constantly looking at the fifth grade teacher- or more specifically, at her rather large bosom. One day he decided to ask his mom what that meant, so after school he asked, "Mom, what does it mean when a guy is continually looking at a woman's chest?"

"It means he's a pervert," Anzu said. "And if he's a pervert, don't talk to him, because I don't want you to get any bad ideas."

"I won't," Kisshu said, already plotting yet another prank to pull. _Jinko-sensei is a mean person anyways, _Kisshu thought, and went off to start work on his homework.

The next day, Kisshu had art class, and decided to put it to good use. "Alright, today I want you to work on drawing people," the teacher said. "You may start."

Kisshu immediately took a pencil and eraser, and started drawing. First he drew the second grade teacher running with his arms stretched out in front of him, and then he drew the fifth grade teacher running away from him. Getting an evil idea, he drew a little thought bubble, and wrote inside it: "Must…. be…. perverted…." over the second grade teacher's head. Finally he started coloring the picture in.

As he was finishing, the art teacher said, "Alright, we're going to go hang the drawings up outside the classroom."

The kids all got up, and went outside with the teacher. They hung their drawings up, finishing just as the bell rang. Kisshu went and got his bag, then left for the next class before the teacher could figure out what he had drawn.

_**However, half-way through the next class: **_The loudspeaker came on, and the principal's voice said, _"Ikisatashi Kisshu, please come to the office."_

Kisshu sighed and looked at his teacher, who said, "Go on." Kisshu hopped off his chair and walked to the office. When he reached it, he went in and found the principal, the art teacher, the second grade teacher, and the guidance counselor waiting. "What's the shrink doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu, are you having some kind of problem at home?" the guidance counselor asked, ignoring the 'shrink' comment.

"No," Kisshu said. "Why am I here?"

"This drawing, while the artwork shows promise, is highly inappropriate," the art teacher said sternly. "Why would you draw something like this?"

"Well, I noticed that Jinko-sensei kept looking at Kanna-sensei's chest all the time, so I asked my mom what that meant, and she said it meant he was a pervert," Kisshu said. "And that I should never talk to him, because I would get bad ideas."

The principal groaned. "Really, Jinko, I told you to stop," she said wearily. "Now the school's most observant kid noticed you're a perv, and we'll never hear the end of it."

Only the guidance counselor noticed the suddenly evil grin on Kisshu's face, and said, "While you work this out, I'm taking Kisshu to my office; we need to get to the bottom of why he acts like this."

"It's my nature to be playful," Kisshu said.

"That picture would be classified as 'highly disturbed', not 'playful'," the guidance counselor said dryly. "Let's go." Kisshu sighed and followed her out, dragging his feet.

The guidance counselor led the way to her office, and let Kisshu in, then said, "Have a seat."

Kisshu floated up and sat cross-legged in midair. "I meant in a chair," the guidance counselor said wearily.

Kisshu sighed heavily and floated down onto a chair, then looked at the guidance counselor expectantly. "Kisshu, have you ever had a psychological examination?" she asked him.

"Aunt Yuki did one on me after I dyed Pai's hair my color in his sleep," Kisshu said.

"Do you know the results?" the guidance counselor asked.

"No," Kisshu said.

The guidance counselor sighed and concentrated, then waited. A few minutes later, Kisshu's aunt, Ikisatashi Yuki, teleported in, and asked, "You needed to see me, Yori?"

"Yes, I was wondering what the results of your psychological examination of Kisshu were," Yori said. "He claims you did one after he died his cousin's hair green?"

"Yes," Yuki said. "There's nothing mentally wrong with him; he just has a rather unusual outlook and personality. What happened this time?"

"He drew a picture of Jinko chasing chasing Kanna, with a thought bubble that said, "Must be perverted"," Yori said gloomily. "Apparently he noticed that Jinko is rather… interested in Kanna."

"Kisshu, go back to class," Yuki said. "And NO EAVESDROPPING."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said, and left. Yuki sat down in the chair he had just vacated, and asked, "Do you know what Kisshu's talent is?"

"It's developed already?" Yori asked, startled. "I didn't know that. What is it?"

"Heightened perception, like Higashi's," Yuki said. "The thing is, with the right training, he could easily get better at it than Higashi is now. It runs in the family, and no one's had a talent as strong as Kisshu's since Higashi and Hayako's great-great-great-grandfather's older brother had it, over a hundred years ago."

"Wow," Yori said. "Is Higashi-san going to train him?"

"Yes, but not to be a politician," Yuki said. "Higashi made Kisshu swear he would never go into politics, and considering his skills with flying came out so early, he had Hayako examine Kisshu's powers. Higashi and Anzu are going to enroll Kisshu in the military school when he's old enough; he's got the potential to be a great warrior. I should tell you that the Council is not going to be told about Kisshu's talent till after it's impossible for him to go into politics. Higashi doesn't want that life for Kisshu, and the rest of us agree. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, and just left it at the fact that Kisshu's a bit unusual, but not insane."

"I won't tell," Yori said. "I should tell the principal Kisshu's not insane; I won't take any more of your time."

"Thank you," Yuki said, and teleported out. Yori went back to the office to talk to the principal.

When she went in, the principal looked up and said, "We thought of a punishment for Kisshu; he's going to be on clean-up duty for the rest of the month."

"Alright," Yori said. "Ikisatashi Yuki says she did a psychological examination of Kisshu, and he's not insane; just unusual. I'm sure he'll mature eventually; he's only six."

The principal nodded, and said, "I'm sure you're right."

_**The next day: **_"IKISATASHI KISSHU, _**WHAT **_IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" the principal shouted.

'This' was a large banner across the door to the second-grade classroom, proclaiming, "Pervert Ahead- Enter at Your Own Risk!"

Kisshu looked at the principal innocently, and said, "I thought I'd warn people, since you admitted that Jinko-sensei really is a perv."

"Perverts and pedophiles are two different things," the principal said, not really believing she was having this conversation with a six-year-old. "If he was a pedophile, he wouldn't be working here, but he's not interested in children, he's only interested in adult women."

"I'm going to be late for class," Kisshu commented.

The principal dropped her head into her hands and said, "Fine… get to class…."

Kisshu skipped off, leaving the principal to rip her hair out over his antics.

**Not as funny as the others, but I hope you liked it and I hope you still will review.**


	5. Kino's Bad Day

**Kino's Bad Day**

Kisshu was on a revenge mission. Kino, the school's bully, had started calling him 'Grasshead', and Kisshu wanted revenge. He snickered quietly. Kino was about to have a very bad day.

_**First class: **_Kisshu watched out of the corner of his eye as Kino went to his seat. He had cleverly disguised a whoopee cushion to look like part of the chair- and Kino fell for it. He sat down- and a loud farting noise was heard. The whole class burst out laughing as Kino jumped up. The teacher sighed. "Kino, what do you say?" she asked wearily.

"Someone put a whoopee cushion on my chair!" Kino said indignantly. He held up the flattened whoopee cushion as proof, and the teacher sighed. The class was still laughing, and Kino yelled, "QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Why? You fell for the oldest trick in the book," one of the boys snickered.

"When I find out who did this, they'll regret it," Kino snarled.

"Kino, sit back down and stop threatening people," the teacher said sternly. "And hand over the whoopee cushion."

Kino sulkily handed over the whoopee cushion, and the teacher put it in her desk, then started class.

_**Second class: **_It was time for art, and Kisshu got a very evil idea. While the teacher wasn't looking, Kisshu swiped a bottle of glitter, and pocketed it. Then he started their assignment, which was painting a portrait of something. Getting an idea, he started painting a picture of Kino, and then added horns and a forked tail. Then he titled it 'Kino: Son of the Devil', and raised his hand.

The teacher came over, took one look at the painting, and asked wearily, "What did Kino do this time?"

The class looked up as Kisshu said, "He insulted my hair, and the day before that he tried to push me off the slide. I think the world should know that Kino is evil, so can we hang my painting on the front doors of the school?"

"I'm only going to hang that up if you cross out the writing," the teacher said strictly. Kisshu sighed and painted over the writing, then handed his drawing in. The teacher sighed and went to hang the picture up. Kino was glaring daggers at Kisshu. Kisshu shrugged and said, "It's not MY fault you're an evil bully who thinks he's better than everyone else. That's your fault."

"Just because your dad is on the Council doesn't make you special," Kino snarled.

"I never said it did," Kisshu replied. "YOU'RE the one who acts like his dad is on the Council, not me. I don't act all high and mighty, and I don't bully people. And I'M not the one who made that little kindergartener and her best friend cry."

"Okay you two, break it up," the art teacher said. "Class is almost over. Kino, I'd like you to stay after, we need to chat."

"And HE doesn't?" Kino asked incredulously, pointing at Kisshu.

"He didn't write, "Kindergarteners are scum" on his paper," the art teacher said. The bell rang, and the other students all glared at Kino as they left, including Kisshu.

By lunchtime, everyone had heard that Kino was making little kids cry, and started avoiding him.

Kisshu was sitting with Pai and a few other kids when two little girls came over. One of them said, "Thanks for telling everyone about Kino-baka, Kisshu-kun."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Hey, would you like to see Kino-baka covered in glitter?"

"YEAH!" the little girls said happily.

"Kisshu…." Pai said warningly.

"Aw, you're so uptight, Pai," Kisshu said. He took the glitter out of his pocket, and snuck around the lunchroom to where Kino was sitting alone. Then he flew up and dumped the whole bottle of gold glitter he had stolen from the art room over Kino's head.

The whole lunchroom burst out laughing as Kino sneezed, and the glitter went everywhere. "IKISATASHI, YOU'RE DOOMED!" Kino shrieked as Kisshu flew back to his table.

This brought the teachers running, and they found all the students laughing while Kino continued to shout at Kisshu. The principal came over to Kisshu's table as the teachers started trying to restore order, and asked wearily, "Kisshu, why did you do that?"

"Kino's evil, and I decided today was payback day," Kisshu said innocently.

"Kisshu-kun is cool!" the two little girls from earlier said happily. "Kino-baka got what he deserved for making Chikako cry."

The principal groaned. "I suppose the two of you will be upset if I punish Kisshu?" she asked.

"We'll tell everyone in the entire school that you're a meanie!" one of the girls said.

"Don't they already think that?" Kisshu asked. "Maybe you should tell everyone she's actually the Gimme Monster in disguise." **(A/N: The 'Gimme Monster' is a reference to my story 'Embarrassment', in which Kisshu's parents say he used to be afraid of a monster that sucked the brains out of peoples' ears. The monster was called the 'Gimme Monster'.)**

The little girls both ran off to start doing that, and the principal said, "Kisshu, we will be having a loooong talk about respecting your elders. Come with me."

"Aww…." Kisshu said as he followed the principal to her office.

**I hope you liked this; I got a request to make a chapter about Kisshu pranking Kino from author12306. Please review!**


	6. The Advertisement

**The Advertisement**

Kisshu had decided he officially hated his principal. He never really liked her, of course, but now he HATED her. She had punished him for hitting Kino, even though that jerk had punched him first, and now he was thinking of ways to get back at her.

He didn't have any ideas until his first day of computer class. The teacher waited till everyone was seated before saying, "We'll be working on typing today. The program is already open on your computer; just click start, and follow the instructions."

The students obeyed, including Kisshu. They spent the next hour practicing typing and proper hand positions. The teacher came around, correcting mistakes and giving tips.

Kisshu had gotten the hang of it fairly quickly, and when the teacher came over to him, she looked startled, and said, "Good job, Kisshu. You're a fast learner. Would you like to try something different?"

"Okay!" Kisshu said.

"Click the red 'X', and close the program," the teacher said. Kisshu obeyed, and the teacher leaned over to click on a different program. This one appeared to be a blank page with an options bar, and the teacher said, "This is a program for typing your own work. You can type in anything you want, as long as it's reasonably appropriate."

"Yay!" Kisshu said happily. He waited till the teacher left, then clicked the 'Bold' button to make the letters stand out more clearly. Then he started typing. By the time the bell rang, he was finished, and asked, "Can I print this?"

"Oh, fine," the teacher said. "Click Save, and then Print. They both come up as options when you click File."

Kisshu did so, and the printer made a whirring noise. Kisshu went over to the printer, and got his paper, then left for the next class before the computer teacher could see what he had done. Hiding it in his bag, he went to his next class.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu got up early, left a note for his parents, and quietly left the house. He teleported to his school, and started work on his latest 'idea'. After school the previous day, he had snuck into the computer room and made quite a few copies of the sign he had typed up during computer class. Snickering quietly, he started taping them up. This is what they said:

**Wanted: A new elementary school principal.**

**Job Description: Being friendly, keeping the bullies in line, and giving out cookies every day.**

**Requirements: Friendly, young (preferably under a hundred), hates bullies, likes cookies, and used to be a kid.**

**Salary: If you're better than the old hag who currently is principal, you get twice what she gets paid.**

**If interested, please contact Nariyama Kanna.**

Kisshu had one paper left when he got a very evil idea, and teleported to a large bulletin board downtown. Then he posted the last poster, and teleported back to school.

Unfortunately for him, the principal teleported in at the same time. She looked at the paper on the door, then turned to Kisshu and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"No, I just got here," Kisshu said. "What does the paper say?"

"It appears to be an advertisement for a new principal," the principal said. "Though I can't imagine why the writer of this wants people to contact Kanna."

"Maybe she's the one who wrote that," Kisshu said innocently.

"Judging by the fact the writer called me an 'old hag', I'd say you're wrong," the principal said dryly.

"Maybe it's Kino, then," Kisshu said.

"I suspended him again, that's impossible," the principal said.

"Wow, you actually punished him instead of me?" Kisshu asked. "Good job, I thought you'd never realize he's the real problem."

"Maybe so, but you're not much better- just in a different way," the principal said. "Hang on, did you have computer class yesterday?"

"Yup, Nemu-sensei said I did a great job," Kisshu said. "She let me use a program that lets you type what you want, not what the program wants. Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have typed one of these posters and then gone back to print more after school, would you?" the principal asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" Kisshu said.

The principal glared at him, but before she could scold him, they heard teleportation, and a young woman appeared. "Kia?" the principal asked.

"One of the Council members found this on the bulletin board," Kia said, holding up the last of Kisshu's posters. "Yumemi-sama sent me to ask why your second-graders want a new principal."

"They don't, Kisshu here just decided since I put him on clean-up duty for starting a fistfight, he'd find some way of getting revenge," the principal sighed.

"Okay, first, KINO started the fistfight, and second, it's not just me, it's everyone who thinks Kino should be expelled- which is about the entire school," Kisshu said. "The ONLY kids who don't want Kino expelled are Hayate and Kyou, and I bet he brainwashed them. If you had listened to me when I told you Kino hit me first, Kia-san wouldn't be here."

"I suspended Kino after you ran off," the principal said. "Clean-up duty is not as serious as suspensions, and I did listen, but the fact remains that you were the one who dislocated Kino's shoulder. He barely gave you a bruise."

Kia sighed as Kisshu glared at the principal, and said, "I'll go let Yumemi-sama know it was a prank, but I'm also going to let her know that Kino is becoming a real problem. This is what, the fifth time he's hit someone?"

"No, it's about the five hundredth time," Kisshu said. "And he likes beating up the kindergarteners for fun. He's EVIL."

"And I suppose there's a reason we haven't heard about this yet?" Kia asked.

"Dinosaur Lady didn't want everyone to know that she can't keep him under control," Kisshu said bluntly. "That's why I put up ads for a new principal."

Kia sighed and said, "I'll go talk with the Council…. They've been looking for a new project anyways." She teleported off, and the principal glared at Kisshu.

"What? It's true," Kisshu said. "You're totally incompetent when it comes to Kino. Did he brainwash you?"

"NO, he did not," the principal said. "The teachers should be arriving soon; please go to class."

"Mmph," Kisshu said, and teleported off.

_**Meanwhile, with Kia: **_Kia teleported to the Council room, and Yumemi-sama came over. "What's the news?" she asked.

"Ikisatashi Kisshu put the sign up because apparently the principal isn't doing much about Akogare Kino's behavior, which is getting worse," Kia said. "Apparently he's moved on from teasing his classmates to beating up kindergarteners. And he started a fistfight with Kisshu, who got punished for starting it, hence the advertisement he typed up."

"Kino's beating up kindergarteners now?" a man on the Council asked. "Why haven't we heard anything about this?"

"Probably because the principal doesn't want to admit she can't control Kino," Yumemi-sama said. "Should we be starting an inquiry?"

"If Kino's beating up anyone, regardless of age, something should be done," a woman said. "Who's going to go question the principal?"

"I will," Yumemi-sama said. "The rest of you, wait here." She teleported off.

_**At the school: **_Kisshu was sitting in class when the loudspeaker came on and said, _"Ikisatashi Kisshu, please come to the office."_

Kisshu sighed and teleported off with his bag. Landing in the office, he asked without regard for the second person in the room, "What did I do NOW?"

The principal sighed and said, "You're not in trouble for once; Yumemi-sama here wanted to ask you some questions about Kino, since you see more of him than I do."

"Kino's evil," Kisshu said.

"What makes him evil?" Yumemi-sama asked.

"He picks on everyone, beats up anyone who so much as looks at him wrong, doesn't care about anyone besides himself, calls me 'Grasshead', harasses people he doesn't like, he tried to give one of the girls a haircut before I took his scissors away, calls the kindergarteners scum and makes them cry, uses dirty language, shoves people out of his way, picks a different target each week and makes that person's life a misery, he tried to stab me with a pair of scissors, he stole one of the kindergarten girls' sandwich yesterday and ate it in front of her, he told the newest kindergartener that he was going to use her for a game of catch with Hayate and Kyou, I think he brainwashed Hayate and Kyou, because they used to be nicer, he cheats on tests, and he keeps giving people wedgies," Kisshu said. "And Dinosaur Lady's punishments don't do anything. Everyone here except Hayate and Kyou wants him gone. Since you're on the Council, can YOU expel him? If he gets expelled, then Dinosaur Lady can keep her job. He's the only problem."

"Your pranks aren't a problem?" the principal asked.

"None of them involved bodily harm to anyone," Kisshu said. "Even the time I booby-trapped the classroom didn't hurt anyone; you and Sensei just got soaked and muddy. And it's not MY fault you've got bald spots; I didn't force you to rip your hair out."

"From what I've heard, he has a point," Yumemi-sama said. "Kino is suspended right now, correct?"

"Yes," the principal said.

"You can tell his parents that he's not welcome back; he's obviously a problem, and one that could potentially become a danger," Yumemi-sama said. "I will go to them as well, but I suggest you tell them first. I have to get back."

The principal bowed, and Kisshu did the same. Yumemi-sama nodded and teleported out.

**Longer this time…. Now Kino will be expelled! Any ideas for Kisshu's next prank? Review and tell me!**


	7. Slime

**Slime**

A month after Kino was expelled (much to the vast majority's pleasure), the school was a lot better. Everyone was much happier without Kino around.

Kisshu had just turned seven, and he was getting bored at school. As he sat in class, he thought up a new prank idea, and smirked.

The next day, he teleported six buckets of homemade slime to the teachers' lounge, and started dripping it everywhere. When he was done, he still had one bucket left, and he balanced it on top of the door. Then he teleported the rest of the buckets back to the closet he had found them in (which happened to be the school janitor's closet).

Finished, he went to class, arriving right on time for once. "What's the occasion?" his teacher asked dryly.

"Did you want me to be late?" Kisshu asked.

"No, go take a seat," the teacher sighed. Kisshu went over to his desk and sat down.

The morning was pretty boring, but finally it was lunchtime, and Kisshu headed off to eat.

Halfway through lunch, the whole cafeteria heard a loud, piercing scream. Actually, the whole school heard it, and kids started running out to the hallway as the principal and the second-grade teacher came storming down the hall- covered in green slime. Everyone ran for it, some of the littler kids yelling, "Slime monsters! RUN!"

The others didn't need to be told twice, and soon all the students were hiding outside.

Standing with Pai and some of the older boys, Kisshu heard the principal yell, "IKISATASHI KISSHU, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"

Pai looked at Kisshu, and asked, "What did you do NOW?"

"Um… I may have possibly brought six buckets of slime to school and 'redecorated' the teacher's lounge before class…." Kisshu said.

"That's gross," Pai said dryly. "WHY would you do something like that?"

"I was bored," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, I think you're going to top the charts for pranks," one of the older boys said. Kisshu grinned proudly.

Pai sighed and asked, "Are you going to face the music?"

"I think I'll make Dinosaur Lady catch me first," Kisshu said. He stepped out of his hiding place, and the principal spotted him.

"Kisshu, you are in major trouble," she shouted. "Get over here!"

"You're going to have to catch me first, Dinosaur Lady!" Kisshu said gleefully, and ran off.

The principal teleported in front of him, and Kisshu teleported behind her, then kept running. The principal teleported in front of him again, and Kisshu skidded to a stop this time. The principal grabbed his arm and dragged him off. "Can you let go of me? You're slimy," Kisshu said.

"And whose fault is that?" the principal growled.

"Akio-sensei's; he's more boring than Jinko-sensei, and if he hadn't bored me half to death, I wouldn't have had to come up with some entertainment," Kisshu said.

"He's not the one who covered the teachers' lounge in slime," the principal commented. "Let's go, your mother is waiting in the office."

Kisshu sighed as the principal then teleported to the office. Sure enough, Anzu was waiting, and she sighed when she saw Kisshu. "Kisshu, why do you do this?" she asked wearily.

"I get bored with Akio-sensei droning on like a robot, and the other teachers are evil, so I decided that their lives will never be the same," Kisshu said. "Besides, I'm very playful; it's just my nature."

"Your punishment is to clean up the teachers' lounge," the principal said.

"Fine, but then I'm going to make it nicer," Kisshu said. "It's BORING."

"What does 'nicer' entail?" the principal asked warily.

"The walls need repainting, and the whole set-up is boring too," Kisshu said. "I'll go start that." He teleported out, and the principal and Anzu sighed.

"I'm sorry," Anzu said after a minute. "Higashi and I just can't seem to get through to him."

"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone, I won't consider serious punishments," the principal said.

"Thank you," Anzu said, and teleported out.

Meanwhile, Kisshu was cleaning up the teacher's lounge. It took him about two hours, and then he got to work on redecorating.

When he was done, he looked around, and went to find the principal. She was in her office, and she looked up to see Kisshu grinning at her. "Dinosaur Lady, I finished cleaning and redecorating the teachers' lounge," he said proudly. "Come see!"

The principal warily followed him back to the teachers' lounge, and went in. Her jaw dropped as she took in what Kisshu had done.

All the walls were painted spring green, with white trim. The kitchen area was clean, and the furniture had been rearranged. The sofa and arm chairs were clustered around a low table, and the dining table had been pushed against the wall, and had a tablecloth on it. Arranged on the table were the books, magazines, and various other odds and ends, all neatly placed in piles. "Kisshu, this is incredible," the principal said. "You did all of this?"

"My pet Chimera Anima helped," Kisshu said. "He went off to explore the school, but he said he'd go home after he was done exploring."

"I didn't know you had a pet," the principal said.

"His name is Chomp," Kisshu said. "'Cause that's what happens when people irritate me- he chomps them. Didn't you wonder why Kino always had bruises?"

"Uh…." the principal said. "This isn't an imaginary friend, right?"

Kisshu smirked and snapped his fingers. A blue rabbit appeared, and grinned at the principal, showing off large fangs. The principal screamed and teleported off. Kisshu snickered, and let the illusion disappear. Then he teleported back home.

He found his parents waiting, and asked, "What's up?"

"Your principal claims you have a pet Chimera," Higashi said.

"Oh, that?" Kisshu asked. "It was an illusion I created to scare her. I thought it was funny."

"She didn't, though, so I'll take you to apologize," Higashi said sternly. He took Kisshu's hand and teleported back to the office.

"Did you find it?" the principal asked upon seeing them.

"According to Kisshu, that was just an illusion he created to scare you," Higashi said. He looked at Kisshu and said, "Kisshu, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry for using my newfound abilities to terrorize you," Kisshu said. "But don't you think it was kind of cute?"

"With foot-long fangs? NO, I do not," the principal said.

"So if my fangs grow out a bit more, you'll be scared of me too?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Alright, time to go home," Higashi said. "I'm sure your mom has dinner ready."

"Have a nice evening," the principal said.

"Thanks," Higashi said, and teleported off with Kisshu.

**Another chapter. The slime was requested by Charlie'Rocker, so thanks! Please review, minna!**


	8. Pranks Gone Wrong

**Pranks Gone Wrong**

It had been about a month since Kisshu's last prank, and he was getting bored again. With his newfound ability to create illusions, he came up with a plan.

Kisshu spent the weekend planning, and by Monday morning, he had everything ready. He got up early, and quietly left, teleporting to the school. Making sure no one was there, he teleported to the room where the school's generator was, and carefully cut the power. Then he teleported from classroom to classroom, closing all the blinds, until the entire school was pitch black.

Finished with the first part of his plan, he teleported outside, and landed on the roof of the school, then created a large illusion of a black cobra in front of the school doors, poised to strike whoever tried to go in the front doors. Teleporting back into the school, Kisshu created a bunch of little sparks, and let them float around.

He had purposefully left his math homework behind, so he teleported home, and found Anzu in the kitchen, and Higashi with her.

"Why aren't you in school?" Anzu asked wearily.

"I forgot my math homework," Kisshu said. "Don't worry, I'll go back after I get it."

"Good," Higashi said. Kisshu sighed and went to get his math homework, then came back out, hugged his parents goodbye, and teleported back to the school.

The minute he landed in the schoolyard, he heard screaming, and then a horde of teachers and kids ran out of the schoolyard- the teachers trying to keep order. "What's going on?" Kisshu asked one of the teachers.

"There's a giant black snake in front of the school, and we saw flickering lights in the school too," the teacher said. "The principal is calling for help; we're evacuating everyone, so you might as well head home, since you can teleport."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He teleported home, and Anzu looked up from the dishes, and asked, "Did you forget something else?"

"No, they're evacuating the school," Kisshu said. "Something about a giant black snake attacking people."

"A giant black snake?" Anzu repeated.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I didn't see anything when I was there before, though. Maybe Dinosaur Lady lost it and is seeing things."

"I kind of doubt that…." Anzu said. "But I suppose with all you've put her through, she could have gone insane…."

"That would be GREAT!" Kisshu said happily. "Then she could spend the rest of her life in the loony ward, and we could get a new principal!"

Suddenly the front door opened, and Higashi came in with another man and the principal of the school. All of them looked grim, and Anzu asked, "What happened?"

"The snake was some kind of Chimera Anima," the man with Higashi said. "And Kisshu is the one who created it. Higashi claims Kisshu can't create Chimeras yet, so we came to ask him some questions."

Anzu groaned. Kisshu looked shocked, and said, "I thought that was just an illusion. I didn't know I could create Chimera Animas…."

"So you thought you were creating an illusion?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"And I assume there's a reason behind this?" Higashi asked.

"School is boring; I wanted to liven things up," Kisshu said. "But I really thought that the snake was just an illusion. It should have gone away by now."

Higashi concentrated, then said, "No, it's still at the school, and it looks like it's attacking people now. Do you know how to get rid of it, Kisshu?"

"Normally I just snap my fingers and it goes away," Kisshu said. "But if that doesn't work, I don't know how to make it go away."

Higashi turned to the man with him and asked, "Chiaki, is there a Chimera Anima expert with the team that we sent?"

"Yes, Nawaki is there," Chiaki said. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's see if he can walk Kisshu through undoing whatever he did to create that thing," Higashi said.

"Alright," Chiaki said. Higashi took Kisshu by the hand and teleported to the school.

When they landed, they saw the snake attempting to take a bite out of one of the Cyniclons trying to subdue it. Luckily he teleported out of the way as Higashi concentrated. Soon after, a middle-aged man teleported over, and asked, "What's up?"

"Kisshu thought he was creating an illusion when he made that thing, and now he can't get rid of it," Higashi said. "Can you walk him through destroying it?"

"Normal methods aren't working on that thing," the man said. "I think it's some new type of Chimera Anima, because if it wasn't, I would have been able to get the infuser out by now."

"How do you get the infuser out normally?" Kisshu asked.

"You do the reverse of what you did to get it in; in normal cases, pulling it out with your powers after pushing it into whatever you used as the base," the man said. "How did you create that snake?"

"The way I create illusions; I just imagine what I want materializing," Kisshu said.

"Did you do anything before you came out here and created that thing?" Chiaki asked.

"I cut the power in the school…." Kisshu said. "But all I did was unplug the generator. Why would that create a snake?"

"I have no clue- unless there was something in the generator room that you accidentally turned into a Chimera somehow," Higashi said. "Why don't you try whatever normally works on your creations, and if that doesn't work, we'll come up with something else."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and concentrated on seeing the snake disappear. Then he snapped his fingers, and opened his eyes just as the snake exploded into smoke. As the smoke cleared, Kisshu started to feel dizzy, and then he blacked out.

Higashi noticed Kisshu fall, and caught him, then said, "I'm taking him to Hayako; Chiaki, inform the Council that the snake isn't a problem anymore."

"Understood," Chiaki said. He teleported off, while Higashi teleported directly to his brother Hayako.

Hayako was home, and he looked up as Higashi teleported in. "What happened?" he asked, coming over.

"Kisshu destroyed the snake he created, but then collapsed," Higashi said. "Can you see what's wrong?"

Hayako put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "He used up too much power. I'll bring his energy levels up, but after that he'll need to rest for a while."

"Alright," Higashi said.

Hayako nodded and started bringing Kisshu's energy levels up. Fifteen minutes later, he said, "That's all I can do. You should go put him to bed, and tell him when he wakes up that he shouldn't get up till tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks," Higashi said, and teleported to Kisshu's room. Anzu came in as he took off Kisshu's boots and tucked him into bed.

"What happened?" Anzu asked softly.

"He used up too much power," Higashi said. "Hayako said he shouldn't get up till tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright," Anzu said softly. She settled down next to Kisshu and started gently stroking his hair.

**I know it wasn't funny, but I'm thinking this will be over soon. I hope you'll review this chapter, and I'll do my best to have the next out soon. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
